Espelho
by MoonDarker
Summary: E minha cabeça começou a girar, meu eu do espelho acabara de me responder. //Matt Centred//


Mais uma fic de Death Note pra vocês, dessa vez Centred no Matt.

Antes uns avisos.

**1- **Essa fic tá MEGA emocional e meio confusa, eu fiquei até com medo.

**2- **Quem está falando com o Matt é o espelho.

**3- **_Italico - _espelho falando.

**4- **"aspas" - Fala normal.

**5- **Normal - pensamentos do Matt

Boa Fic :D

* * *

_Espelho_

Eu olhava no espelho e me perguntava.

"Quem sou eu?".

Mesmo sabendo que ele não me responderia, eu insistia em perguntar.

E quanto mais via minha imagem refletida, mais duvidas eu tinha.

"Qual é o meu objetivo?"

Eu não sabia o motivo de estar ali, e de certa forma eu não queria saber, vai que não fosse algo bom.

"_Então por que você ainda se pergunta?"_

E minha cabeça começava a girar. O meu eu do espelho acabará de me responder.

"Eu queria que minha vida fosse que nem nos jogos onde, se perdemos, podemos dar start e começar tudo de novo."

"_Se isso fosse possível, tudo seria diferente?"_

"Se ao menos eu tivesse alguém pra desabafar, mas não, estou sozinho."

"_Ou não?"_

"Sim, sozinho, a única pessoa que posso chamar de amigo, é o Mello. E ele não está mais aqui, deixou o orfanato assim que L morreu... Me deixou sozinho."

"_E você se importa?"_

"Não, eu não me importo. Eu tenho os meus jogos e eu não preciso de ninguém. Acho que nesse ponto eu entendo o Near, mas somos diferentes em muitos aspectos. Ele precisa das pessoas, ele se importa com as coisas, apenas não demonstra, possivelmente por medo."

"_Você tem medo?"_

"Medo... Eu não ligo pra ele, pra que ter medo se você tem uma vida chata, sem motivações, sem saber quem você é ou o porquê de estar vivo? O sentimento mais próximo do medo é minha **indisposição** de procurar um objetivo."

"_Você pode mesmo ser chamado de ser humano?"_

"Sou tão diferente, não que alguém aqui na Wammy's seja normal, mas pelo menos elas se importam com a sua vida."

"_Você se importa com a sua vida?"_

E fui pego de surpresa.

"Eu me importo? Eu acho que sim, nunca tentei me suicidar ou coisa parecida."

"_Você se mataria por alguém?"_

"Se a pessoa fosse MUITO importante pra mim... Mas espera, só o Mello significa algo pra mim."

"_O que você sente pelo Mello?"_

"Sou grato a ele, ele pelo menos tentou me ajudar. Mesmo deixando o orfanato, me deixando, ele sempre se importou comigo, teve suas razões pra isso. Eu sou **amigo** do Mello."

E aquilo começou a mexer comigo.

"Para, eu não quero mais perguntas."

"_Não mesmo?"_

"NÃO, e eu **vou **parar."

"_Tente me ignorar, você conhece tão pouco sobre si mesmo, sei que tem essa curiosidade."_

"Não, eu já disse eu não me importo com essas coisas, eu só quero viver e ser feliz!"

"_E você acha que vai ser feliz desse jeito?"_

"Não sei, não ligo."

"_Você liga sim."_

"Não ligo não!"

"_Pobre Mail Jeevas, tão preocupado com a vida."_

"CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA!"

E nesse momento, a porta se abriu.

"Matt, você está bem?" Era a voz de Near. "Matt, porque está chorando?"

Coloquei a mão no rosto, eu estava **chorando**.

"Near eu..."

Ele me olhou como se soubesse de cada pensamento meu.

"O espelho estava te incomodando?"

Fiquei surpreso.

"Como você...?"

"Meu reflexo me confronta às vezes."

Ele tinha razão, nosso reflexo pode nos mostrar o que não queremos ver, nosso pior lado.

"_Com certeza."_

_

* * *

_

_E ai gostaram? Tipo, não fez muito sentido eu sei mas é que, o Matt aparece tão pouco no anime/manga que ele merece umas dedicações, e lendo algumas fics sobre ele, eu comecei a tirar conclusões próprias sobre sua personalidade, e eu concordo bastante com o jeito como a Raayy vê ele._

_Por exemplo, pra mim, o Matt é meio bipolar, ele quer saber seus objetivos e etc. mas ao mesmo tempo ele não quer, ele quer não se importar com as coisas mesmo ele ligando pra elas._

_E é exatamente isso que o espelho estava dizendo à ele e fazendo ele perceber com todas aquelas perguntas._

_Não, não era **REALMENTE** o espelho que estava falando com ele, era a sua própria consciência, e ele enxergou isso como o seu reflexo._

_No caso do Near idem, como eu sou a autora posso dizer que o espelho o confrontava sobre a sua relação com as pessoas principalmente com o Mello._

_Ah, e sobre o final, foi mais uma brincadeira esse "com certeza", queria fazer tipo filme de terror mesmo que acaba meio sem final. Mas sepa nem deu certo._

_Bom, quem teve saco de ler tudo isso, vejo vocês na próxima._

_Beeijos :*_


End file.
